


Keep Hoping That The Best One Is The Last One

by dancingsweetheart129



Category: DCU
Genre: Brotherly Love, Damian is so confused about love and sex, Fluff, Like 17, M/M, Underage Sex, i love brotherly love, its fine, the tim and Dami that everyone needs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9178834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingsweetheart129/pseuds/dancingsweetheart129
Summary: Damian thinks he knows about sex and love, but he might be in over his head. Luckily one of his brothers loves him enough to help him figure it out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wow that summary sounds like timdami porn intro. Not that, sorry folks. This was a thanks for 100 followers on tumblr. @mayleebaby28, come follow me!

In his head, it was Duke.

And yes, he knows that it wouldn’t happen.

But at night, Damian would dream about the older teen slamming him into the mattress and fucking him raw.

There were times when the teen woke up in the middle of the night sweating, writhing, on the edge of something incredible. He’d barely have to touch himself and he’d be shooting off onto his belly and chest, imagining the rough hands of the boy down the hall.

It made breakfast incredibly awkward sometimes because he’d look at Duke and remember how naked he had been in a dream the night before.

It took him about a year to grow out of that crush, and it took confiding in someone to do it. He didn’t want to talk to anyone about it, but Tim had heard him one morning while Damian was in the shower. The younger hadn’t meant to shout, but his lapse in self-control couldn’t be helped.

When he came out of the shower, Tim was sitting on his bed, flipping through his sketch pad.

“Excuse yourself.” Damian snarled, snatching the book away.

“There are a lot of pictures of Duke in there.” Tim pointed out, and Damian’s face flushed. He was lucky it was only the two of them there that morning. “Something you’d like to share with the class?”

“It is none of your business, Drake.” Damian growled, but Tim pat the spot beside him on the bed.

“Come on, I won’t tell anyone.” He said, and Damian sighed in defeat. He flopped down on the edge of the bed and tucked his hands between his knees.

“I think, perhaps, I have feelings for Thomas.” He mumbled.

“What kind of feelings?” Tim asked.

“Are you ignorant?” Damian snapped, turning to look at his brother.

“No, no, I mean, are they romantic feelings or,” Tim trailed off, not sure how to finish that sentence. “Something else.”

“I’m not sure what you mean. Are they not the same thing?” Damian asked, blinking owlishly at the man.

“Well love and lust aren’t the same thing, Damian.” Tim turned his body, bringing one leg up to rest on the bed so he could face Damian fully. “When you think about Duke, what do you think about?”

Damian blushed and turned his head away again, looking down at his lap.

“I suppose most of the time I think about his….his body.” Damian mumbled. “And touching him. Or him touching me.”

“You know, Damian, I had a crush on someone when I was young too.” Tim said. “But it wasn’t love. I wasn’t madly in love with this person, I was in lust with them.”

“I do not need to hear about your sexual fantasies-“

“And you won’t.” Tim laughed. “But you have to remember to separate the two. If you really wanted to date Duke, you’d think about doing so. You’d think about taking him out to dinner, holding his hand, maybe marrying him one day. But if all you’re thinking about is physical stuff, that just means you think he’s attractive and want to do….stuff.”

“I suppose that makes sense.”

“You’re at that age, Damian. You want to do stuff with people and have sex, but you know you’re still so young.” Tim reached out and ruffled Damian’s still damp hair, and the boy pulled away, but didn’t storm out as he once would have.

“Is it possible to get the thoughts to stop?” Damian asked.

“Not entirely. But you’ll grow out of it if that’s all it is. Sometimes if you form a good bond with that person, your mind won’t want to screw up that friendship. That’s how mine stopped.”

“Who did you have a crush on?” Damian asked cautiously. Tim laughed.

“Who do you think?” He asked before leaving the room, and Damian to his thoughts.

* * *

 

At one time, it was almost Jon.

In his mid-teens, he and Jon were not exactly an item, but in private they became something.

Damian thought perhaps he could love Jon in a way that was more than a friend, and at one point he thought he did. They were both 15, and they were stupidly blind.

He had Jon pinned down on the bed in his room, shirts were flung onto the floor, bodies were sweaty and breath was short.

“Damian?” Jon asked as the older boy moved down to suck hickeys into his chest.

“Hm?” He hummed, taking a nipple into his mouth. Jon moaned and ached up into Damian’s mouth. Whatever he was going to say was lost, and he let him continue down his chest to his abs then his hips where his jeans rested.

Then he found his words again.

“I don’t want to do this.” Jon blurted out, and Damian turned his gaze up at the boy. He was propping himself up in his elbows, blowing hair out of his eyes.

“No?”

“No.” He shook his head. “I’ve been thinking.”

Damian sighed and sat back on Jon’s thighs. The taller teen sat up, resting his hands on Damian’s jean-clad thighs.

“About?”

“Well, about sex and stuff. And I don’t think I’m ready for it.” Jon shook his head.

“I understand. We don’t have to have sex.” Damian nodded. “There are other things we could do if you’re ready for those.”

“Well that’s the thing. I don’t know if I am. Shouldn’t we be doing this with someone we’re in love with?” Jon asked, looking up into Damian’s icy blue eyes.

“I thought that you were perhaps in love with me.” He mumbled, blinking. He had thought that maybe this meant they were more than friends, and that meant they were in love, right?

“I mean, I love you. But I don’t think I’m in love with you, Damian. I mean, we’re not really a couple or anything. Don’t we have to date to fall in love?”

“I didn’t think so. I thought that what we do is love.” Damian said, putting a hand on Jon’s chest. “You’re very special to me. I thought I was the same to you.”

“You are, Damian. You’re my best friend. But I think that’s what we’re best at is being best friends. I don’t think being boyfriends would work for us. I’m sorry.” Jon explained, wrapping his hand around Damian’s.

“I suppose I understand.” Damian nodded, eyes downcast. “Perhaps it is best you leave.”

“Damian-“

“I want to be alone right now.” The older explained. He leaned forward for a small kiss on Jon’s cheek, then he got up and scooped his shirt up into his arms and fled the room, leaving the super thoroughly confused.

He ran down the hall to Tim’s room, not even bothering to knock, just throwing the door open. He was lucky that Tim was seated at his desk working and not on the bed where Kon was tossing a ball around using his TTK.

“Damian! The rules are you knock-“ Tim started to scold as he turned around, but he stopped when he saw his flushed face and watery eyes. “Are you okay?”

“Of course not, you amoeba!” Damian shouted, struggling into his t-shirt. Tim sighed and got up, helping to straighten out the twisted shirt and pull the hem down until it was on right, then Damian flung himself into Tim’s arms.

“Okay, I’ll overlook the amoeba thing since you’re upset about something.” Tim said, brushing Damian’s hair back. He wasn’t quite as tall as Tim yet, but he was getting there, his face buried in Tim’s neck. “Did you want to talk about it?”

Damian stepped back, wiping his eyes, and he nodded. Tim ushered him to sit on the edge of the bed between him and a very concerned Kon.

“When did you two start engaging in sexual intercourse?” Damian asked with a sniff. Tim and Kon exchanged a look behind the boy.

“Why do you want to know?” Tim asked cautiously.

“I am curious.” Damian shrugged and rubbed his nose with the back of his hand.

“Well, I guess I was maybe,” Tim paused to think, “sixteen? I wasn’t much older than you.”

“And were you in love?”

“Of course. Conner and I have been in love for a long time.” Tim nodded. “Why all of the questions all of a sudden?”

“Jon and I are, or were, something of a couple. Or at least I thought.” Damian sighed.

“Damian, please tell me you didn’t-“

“No, no, we did not have sex.” Damian shook his head. “We never got that far.”

“Good.” Tim breathed a sigh of relief. “So what happened with Jon?”

“I wanted to have sex. But he said he wanted to wait to have sex with someone he was in love with and that he and I should remain friends.” Damian explained, flopping back on the bed.

“Do you love him?”

“Of course I do. I love him a lot.” Damian shot back up into a sitting position, feeling Kon’s warm hand rubbing his back.

“Are you in love with him?” Tim asked gently.

“I thought so.” Damian sniffed, leaning his head on Tim’s shoulder. “I wanted to be.”

“I know this is hard, but I don’t think you’re in love with Jon.” Tim shook his head and wrapped an arm around Damian’s shoulder. “I think you love him, but being in love with someone is very different. I love you. But I’m in love with Conner.”

“How am I supposed to know what it feels like to be in love?”

“If you’re not sure if you’re in love, then you’re not in love.” Kon spoke up, and Damian turned his damp face towards the meta. “It’s a sure thing. And you feel it in every cell in your body.”

“Kon is right, Damian. Remember how we talked about how love and lust were different?” Damian nodded. “Well you do love Jon. But you’re also in lust with him. Not love.”

“I do love him.” Damian sniffed and turned to bury his face in Tim’s chest again, feeling more tears well up in his eyes.

“I know you do.” Tim nodded, cradling the teen in his arms. “You’re experiencing your first heart break.”

“It is not pleasant.”

“No it’s not.” Tim chuckled. “But it goes away, with time. You’ll realize you weren’t in love, and one day you’ll know what being in love really feels like.”

And one day he would.

* * *

 

Finally, when he was 17, it was Colin.

He was hunched over the redhead, both of them panting and moaning as Damian tried his best to open him. They had never attempted before, and this was new ground for both of them.

“I want you, Dames.” Colin gasped as Damian brushed his prostate. “Please?”

“Of course, Beloved.” Damian said, leaning down to give the boy a gentle kiss. He positioned himself, getting ready to experience something like he had never felt before.

“I love you, Damian.” Colin said, his face flushed and pupils blown.

“I love you too, Colin.” Damian whispered, and then he started to push in little by little, letting Colin adjust to the size difference. “Are you alright, Beloved?”

“Just don’t move for a minute.” Colin breathed, clenching a few times experimentally.

“Colin,” Damian moaned, closing his eyes. When he opened them for a moment, he caught Colin’s gaze. “I’m in love with you.”

“I’m in love with you too, Dames.” Colin said, bringing his arms up to wrap around Damian’s neck. “I’m ready.”

And then Damian’s hips snapped.

* * *

 

“Oh, hey, Damian.” Tim said as he strode into the kitchen. He set down the box he was carrying on the counter and observed Damian. He was making a sandwich. “Whatcha doing?”

“I’m making a grilled cheese. Would you like one?” The teen asked, and Tim thought he was hearing things.

“I’m sorry, did you just offer me food out of the kindness of your heart?” Tim asked, dramatically putting a hand over his chest. “Am I dead? Is this hell?”

“I am simply being gracious.” Damian rolled his eyes at the jest. “And this would be heaven, not hell.”

“Someone’s in a good mood today.” Tim leaned over the kitchen island across from Damian. “What’s the occasion?”

“Am I not allowed to be in a good mood?”

“No way, you’re my broody little brother.” Tim said, reaching out to poke Damian’s nose. The younger laughed. “Are you really Damian? Either way I’m keeping you, but I just want to know.”

“Very funny, Drake.” Damian rolled his eyes as he plated the first sandwich and passed it to Tim. It was then that the older noticed a dark mark poking out from the collar of Damian’s shirt.

“Well lookie there, someone’s got a little love bite.” Tim said, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

“Perhaps I do.” Damian smirked and pointed with his spatula. “What is it to you?”

“So that’s why you’re in such a good mood.” Tim said through a mouthful of scalding hot cheese. He set his sandwich down and walked around the island to sit on the counter beside the stove. “Does someone want to tell me something?”

“It is possible that Colin and I engaged in sexual intercourse for the first time last night.” Damian said, his cheeks burning.

“Oh my god, Damian!” Tim leapt off of the counter. “You and Colin had sex?”

Damian laughed and nodded.

“My baby brother isn’t a virgin anymore.” Tim said, fanning his face. “Come give me a hug.”

“Ugh.” Damian groaned and rolled his eyes, but he let Tim hug him anyways.

“So what happened? Tell me about it.” Tim said, stepping back from the hug.

“I’m in love with him.” Damian nodded. “And he is in love with me.”

“Awww, Damian.” Tim gushed, putting his hand on his chest again. “I told you it’d happen one day.”

“I appreciate the talks you have given me.” Damian said as he plated the second sandwich. “It is unfortunate that you no longer live here, we don’t talk as often.”

“Aw, does someone miss me?” Tim asked, ruffling Damian’s hair. The teen chuckled and pushed his hand away. “But seriously, you ever want to talk, call me. I’ll come over, or you come stay at my apartment, we’ll talk all night.”

“I would enjoy that.” Damian said as he picked up the plate. “It will have to wait though. I am bringing this to Colin.”

“Oh, lunch in bed, how romantic.” Tim said, taking another bite of his sandwich.

“On some level, yes, but it would be more romantic if he could walk.” Damian said as he rounded the corner out of the kitchen, giving a little smirk. Tim dropped his sandwich back onto his plate.

“Damian!”

**Author's Note:**

> It was Dick. Tim had a lust crush on Dick.


End file.
